1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for image processing, and more particularly to such an apparatus adapted for processing a color image.
2. Related Background Art
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 363,590, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses an image processing apparatus capable of color conversion of an image contour, for example from a state shown in FIG. 7A to another state shown in FIG. 7B.
However, the above-mentioned apparatus is associated with a drawback that, for example in a color conversion to red of an image contour involving noise such as ns1, ns2, . . . as shown in FIG. 8A, the contour of such noise is also converted into red as shown in FIG. 8B whereby such noise becomes overly conspicuous.